What the Hell? I Got Sucked Into The Naruto World
by DidiTwitches
Summary: REQUEST FOR AnimeStoryLover! Holly is a normal 18 year old with an obsession with Naruto. After being sucked into their world she learns some things about herself and unexpectedly falls in love!
1. WTH!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or Holly Thurber, she belongs to AnimeStoryLover. Please review!

…

I stared at the from underneath my cap, bored out of my freakin' mind. I had spent the past hour throwing and catching a tennis ball against the wall. Naruto Shippuden started in an hour and there was nothing to do. Saturday's suck when there's nothing to do. And it's not like I had friends or family to hang with.

Both of my parents and my sisters had died in a car crash about a year ago. Ever since then I've pretty much become something of a loner and avoided people. As of right now, I have no friends and no real family.

Since I'm eighteen and a legit adult, I live by myself in a little condo on a quiet little street in the middle of nowhere. I'm not a complete loner though. I go to parties a lot and I've had a few boyfriends (though it usually ended with me kicking them in the crouch because of their stupidity…which was funny as hell!).

Well, that's my thrilling, happy life (Note the extreme sarcasm). Let's change the subject shall we?

Like I was saying, I'm waiting for Naruto Shippuden to start. I am literally obsessed with that show. If I could, I would live in that epic ninja world. Knowing me I would get killed pretty quickly though. I'm a pretty tough girl, but with my loud mouth and lack of ninja skills, someone will definitely try to kill me.

I threw the ball one more time and instead of it nicely hitting the wall and bouncing back to me like all the normal tennis balls in the world, it randomly fell and rolled into the closet.

"Damnit! Now I have to moooovvvveeeee!" I groaned lazily.

I trudged over to the closet to retrieve the runaway tennis ball when I noticed something odd. There was a draft coming from the closet and there was a lot of light coming from it too.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. I cautiously opened the door and gasped at the sight. Instead of seeing all my clothes on the rack in my closet, I saw…a forest. An entire freakin' forest. IN my closet!

"OH, WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL!" I hyperventilated. I began to feel this sort of pulling feeling. I tried to fight it off and close the door, but it started getting stronger and it felt like a tornado trying to suck me up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMIGAWD! SOMBODY SAVE MY ASS!" I screamed before I was finally pulled in.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for impact. Or death. I'm _really_ hoping it's just impact.

BAM!

Ok, it was definitely impact. Ouch.

I opened one eye and checked out my surroundings. I was in the forest. Which was in my closet. Which is just plain freaky.

There was nothing for miles but trees, dirt, trees, grass and tress. Yup, a whole lot of trees.

I quickly got up and brushed off dirt from my clothes and I fixed the Akatsuki bracelets on my wrists. I adjusted my black baseball cap and looked up at the sky. The sun was beating down at me and the sky looked unnaturally blue (I _know_ the sky is blue, but it's never _this_ blue).

After staring at my surroundings for a good five minutes, there were only two things on my mind.

1. WHERE THE HELL AM I?

2. WHERE IS THE NEAREST TV CUZ I NEED TO WATCH NARUTO!

…

Didi: Sorry it's short; it's just an intro to the story though. Hope you like it AnimeStoryLover! (This is her request, in case no one read the summary) R&R


	2. Kidnapped by Puppetprick and Girly Man

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or Holly Thurber, she belongs to AnimeStoryLover. Please review!

…

So where was I? Oh, right, I was flippin' the f*** out!

I'm in the middle of nowhere (actually I'm in my closet…but I know for a fact my closet does not have a forest so I'm not to sure…) and there is no one around!

My eyes darted all around me. All I could see were some trees, grass, and sky. And nothing else.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY OUT HERE! HELLO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Nothing. Only wind and random birds chirping.

I noticed a slight movement from the corner of my eye. I whipped my head in that direction and saw…nothing (A/N: What? Were you expecting something? Nothing is going to jump out!).

I shook my head. "Great, I'm seeing stuff now!" I turned to take a step in the opposite direction, but a huge something came out of nowhere (A/N: …If you believed the first author note…you are now BURNT!).

I felt a huge hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my midsection. My eyes widened and I tried to scream. I struggled, kicked and bit the attacker, but the stupid ass was strong.

"Damnit! Why won't you stay still?" hissed my attacker. I only struggled more.

He sighed and let go of me. I quickly got up and started to run like hell, but I found that I couldn't move.

My body felt numb and I could see these thin blue strings attacked to my limbs. They looked familiar. I shook my head, trying to concentrate on the situation at hand. I tried moving any part of my body but nothing worked.

Fortunately for me, my vocal cords were working fine. "HEY! ASSHOLE! WHAT THE F*** DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING! ONCE I GET OUTTA HERE I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR F***IN' ASS IT'LL POP OUTTA YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled some more profanities whiling he responded with an annoyed sigh.

"…You really need to shut up and comply. I can't be late for the meeting." He said bored, walking in front of me.

I twisted my eyes up towards him. He wore a long black cloak with familiar red clouds scattered across the fabric. His face was like a boys and his hair was the color of fire.

He looked at me with a half bored/half stoned look on his face. He raised an eyebrow slightly as if asking for a challenge.

My eyes widened upon realizing who I had just been cursing out.

In front of me was Sasori of the Akatsuki. The _fictional_ Sasori. The _he's-not-real-and-thus-not-able-to-talk-to-me_ Sasori.

"Y-You can't be r-real! That's i-impossible!" I stuttered. _Oh God! I've snapped haven't I? It's finally happened! I'm certifiably insane!_

He tilted his head. "Well, I'm here…and real…so it's possible." He said.

_Ok, now he's getting stupid with me_. "Uh, no. You don't _exist_. I'm just insane." I replied confidently.

He lifted a hand and pulled back. I saw all the strings move with him and my body was flung up into the air and pulled into the ground. My face made impact with the floor for the second time.

"You dumb prick! That f***in' hurts!" I hissed to him.

"Do you believe I'm real now?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Sure. Whatever. Just don't you dare do that again." I hissed. I was in no mood to be excited. I know I just met a real Naruto character and am probably in the Naruto universe, but when you get messed with a jerk that can't die…it ain't fun.

"Good. We are going now." He started walking, pulling the strings as he walked.

I felt my limbs working again, but I still had no control. I was walking beside him, glaring at him intently.

"I will kick your ass once your guard is down. You better sleep with one eye open asshole."

Without missing a beat or even looking at me he retorted with "I'm a puppet. Thus I need no sleep. Besides you do not scare me."

I glared some more. "…f***ing prick…why did you kidnap me anyway?"

"…That's classified." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"_That's classified_. Pfft!" I mocked him.

He simply kept walking. We finally got to a clearing and I saw a huge cream colored bird. Its head kept looking at its surrounding and its feathers bristled whenever it moved. Seated on top of the big bird was a blonde, girly looking man with the same cloak as Sasori. I assumed that this was Deidara.

As we got closer, Deidara smirked at Sasori. "I told you you would end up using the strings, un." He teased.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Just get her on the bird and shut up!" scoffed Sasori.

Deidara put a hand dramatically on his chest. "You always hurt my feelings No Danna!" he teased.

Sasori threw me like I was a ragdoll onto the bird and released the strings. Before I had time to react and escape, clay shot out from the bird's back and twisted itself around my wrists and ankles, holding me hostage on top of the bird. I sighed in annoyance.

"You both suck! I'm going to kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" Deidara smirked at my attempt to be threatening.

I decided to be a bit daring. "Oh, wait I can't do that to you, since you've obviously got no balls girly man!" I retorted, pointing to Deidara (1).

Sasori actually cracked a smile at my comment while Dei instantly fumed, his face reddening. "SHUT UP! I'M A MAN!"

I couldn't help but snicker at his anger. "_Yeah_…_sure_ _ya are!"_

He glared at me while reaching into a bag at his side. He pulled a little clump of what I'm really hoping is clay, and started molding it in his hands. I cringed as I saw his hand mouths chewing on the clay. Once he finished a little clay spider was crawling in his hand.

He carefully placed the spider on my nose. I didn't move. I also didn't know what freaked me out the most; the fact that it was a spider, the fact that it was just in a hand mouth, or the fact that it could blow up in my face and kill me.

"That little spider on your face is a bomb. Not a little one either. With just one word, I can blow your face off of your skull." He said an evil grin on his face.

I was going to stay quiet and not get myself killed. But of course my big mouth just wouldn't quit. "You _would_ know a lot about blowing things girly man." I spat. I widened my eyes, just realizing what I said.

He reddened again and opened his mouth to retort. "KAT-!" He was interrupted by Sasori.

"We need her. You are not allowed to kill her. If she dies and Leader-sama finds out you did it, there will be consequences…" he warned. Deidara glared at me some more, but ended up turning around and ignoring me.

I also heard him mumble something about "being almost as bad as Tobi".

I sighed, realizing how close I was to dying. I slumped down on the bird and tried to relax. _Ok, so I'm in what I'm guessing is the Naruto world. That's cool. I also know that I have just been captured by the Akatsuki. Definitely not cool. _

I started to doze off as the bird kept flying.

…

(1) I had the hardest time writing mean things about Deidara...my inner fangirl died a bit...but I got to hate on Sasori too, so I'm ok...

Didi: Hope ya'll like the new chapter! Remember boys and girls, this story is a request by AnimeStoryLover! Please Review because they make me happy, and you nice folks wanna make me happy right? *adorably cute smile*


	3. Darth Pein

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or Holly Thurber, she belongs to AnimeStoryLover. Please review!

…

*poke, poke, poke* I felt someone poking my shoulder. I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. Two centimeters from my face was a bright orange mask.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched, causing the masked man to start screaming as well. I jumped up, throwing my self against the wall away from the man. I looked at him and sighed in relief as I recognized Tobi.

"T-tobi is so sorry! He didn't mean to scare new girl-chan! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screeched.

I covered my ears and cringed. _His voice is just as annoying as I remember it from the show._

"It's ok dude, seriously, calm yourself." I mumbled sleepily. He pounced on me and would not let go.

"THANK YOU NEW GIRL-CHAN FOR FORGIVING TOBI!" he squealed, jumping up and down in joy.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DUMB F***ER!" I screamed. He stopped squeezing the life outta me and dropped me on the floor, right on my ass. I groaned and rubbed my now sore butt.

_Wait a second…I can move again! I can escape!_ I looked up at Tobi for a moment, who just stared back, and then sprinted past him out of the room we were in. I ran in wild directions, trying to find a way out of wherever I was.

I sharply turned a corner and hit something huge and rock hard. I looked up to see two red, angry eyes staring back at me. _Itachi Uchiha…great…_

"Hehehe…sorry for running into you, Mr. Weasel, sir." I said sheepishly, slowly backing up and getting ready to run off.

Without saying a word or moving any other part of his body, his hand shot out at lightning speed and sharply poked random parts of my body. I stared at him for a moment, and then fell like a tree onto the floor.

I groaned and glared up at him. "Alright, what the hell did you do?"

"I used chakra induced hits on your pressure points to temporarily paralyze you." He said softly. He grabbed me by a leg and dragged me down the hall.

I glared up at him the entire time. "So can you tell me why you did that?"

"…hn…" he responded.

I sighed. "My God, Uchiha…you are _such_ a conversationalist…" I said sarcastically.

He didn't reply.

"I mean really, you need to talk to people. Ya, know. Be social. Maybe that's why you're so depressed…you need to let all those anger issues out." I rambled.

His hand shot out again and hit me right in the throat. I tried to curse at him but my vocal cords were paralyzed. I stared him down the entire time, trying to kill him with my mind. _I swear, when I get my voice back he will NEVER hear the end of this!_

He didn't say a word or even look at me as he dragged me down the halls and corridors. I concentrated on trying to blow him up with my mind.

He stopped in front of a random and knocked. "…Who is it?" said a gruff voice.

"…Itachi…"

The door opened suddenly and the giant fishy colossus himself stood in the doorway.

"Itachi!...Who's she?" said Kisame.

Itachi finally looked down at me as if he didn't realize he had been dragging a body for what felt like 10 miles. "…a person of interest…make sure that she does not get into any trouble…"

Kisame grabbed me by the same leg Itachi had been pulling and dragged me into the room, which looked suspiciously like the teacher's lounge at school.

"Itachi looks pretty annoyed. What did you do to the poor guy?" asked Kisame with a big toothy grin.

I smirked. "I told him that I thought it was unfair how you always topped whenever you guys would hook up. I guess he really doesn't like being uke…maybe you should…"

Kisame wrapped his giant hand around my throat and squeezed ever so slightly. He raised Samehade over his head and aimed it at my neck.

"If you want to live to see your next birthday, I suggest you shut your mouth. Or I will cut open your trachea and let you bleed to death. Do you understand?"

I squeaked out. "Okie Dokie Sir!"

He dropped me on the floor and I lay there in a crumpled heap. "Gosh, can't you guys take a joke? I say that the blond bimbo has no balls and he tries to kill me. I make a yaoi reference and you try to kill me. Y'all need to chill. Get high like Sasori or something…"

I tried to move my arms, but once again I realized that I couldn't move anything. _God this suuuuuuuuuuuuucks!_

I looked up at the fishy man and smiled. "So. What's knew with you?"

He raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch behind me.

"Well, I'm doing simply fabulous!" I replied. Still no answer from Jaws.

I sighed. Time to use a different tactic. "…I get knocked down, then I get up again and nothing's gonna keep me down! I get knocked down, then I get up again and nothing's gonna keep me down! I get knocked down, then I get up again and nothing's gonna—"

Kisame kicked me in the ribs. Hard. Like, I'm pretty sure a bone cracked.

"…no me gusta…" I winced.

"Now… just _shut up_ and be a _good_ little prisoner, before I slice you open." Kisame said menacingly.

I groaned in pain and managed to slightly nod my head.

"_Good_." He growled.

I decided to just lie on the floor and catch my breath.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and saw a shadow under the door. A man wearing an Akatsuki cloak came in, his face hidden from my view.

His form seemed to look me over and then he faced Kisame. "This is the prisoner that Sasori and Deidara recovered?"

Kisame nodded. "Yeah, but she just seems like an annoying brat to me…"

The man walked closer to me and I saw tips of bright orange hair peek out from the collar of his cloak.

_It's Pein! I think I may be in trouble…_

He bent down to my level, and looked me in the eye. "Sasori told me that you have a unique chakra. Either you cooperate and tell us why your chakra is unique or we use brute force. How would you like to play this?"

His voice was really deep and menacing. Almost like a murderous James Earl Jones. So basically Darth Vader.

"Uh, I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I mumbled. Technically I'm not lying. I was unaware of any chakra I may have.

Pein sighed and motioned for Kisame to pick me up. "I guess we'll just have to use force to get it out of you…"

…

Didi: I have not updated this in a year. A YEAR! AND IT'S A REQUEST! *dies* So sorry about this guys! This story has become my top priority to finish! I swear of it! *epic pose of confidence* R&R1


End file.
